Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, and the like. Touch-sensing devices, such as trackpads and touchscreens, are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. Touchscreens can allow a user to perform various functions by touching the touchscreen using a finger, stylus or other object at a location that may be dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by touchscreen. In general, touch-sensing devices can sense a touch event on or near a touch surface of the device as well as the position of the touch event on the touch surface, and the computing system can then interpret the touch event to perform one or more actions based on the touch event.